legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Beastman (F-Zero)
Description Beastman is an animal hunter that hunts to kill all forms of creatures including herbivores as he wants to bring peace to humanity by getting them all extinct because a giant crocodile nearly killed him when he was a child. Cesare Borgia's Forces Beastman joins Cesare Borgia's Forces group for his members to help his genocidal plan to murder all wild animals even if they have human intelligence. Blackpool Black Star and Chiro are in another wacky adventure: They are going to save Eddie Valiant from Beastman. Black Star kills Beastman and Eddie joins the Star Alliance. Ikran's F-Zero Timeline Beastman, aka Chris Annex, appears in Lap 2, as Tinsel Steelus makes her way to the Green Plant circuit. It was during the preliminaries of the tournament and Bio Rex and Octoman were clipping her Comet. Thanks to Beastman's assistance, they were both eliminated, and she thanked him tremendously. He wished he could help Tinsel search for the Task Force, although he wanted to hunt for Bio Rex first. He eventually united with Leon, Gomar & Shioh, and Draq, with the latter and Roger Buster having their machines stolen by Goroh and his gang of thieves. Because of her heroism as well as Captain Falcon's, they decided to assist her in winning the races and reunite the Task Force. Chris eventually joined in a race against Dr. Theodore Clash, in honor of his memory making the Hyper Speeder. But he lost him as he willingly ended his life while saving Leon, Jack Levin, Tinsel Steelus, and Rick Wheeler from an explosive that's detonated if he loses. They mourned for awhile, then Chris explained about his past, including the relationship he resolved with Leon. He was able to join the quarterfinals at Cosmo Terminal with Rick and Falcon, then apprehended Bio Rex, to which they used the Big Fang's parts to enhance their machines. He wasn't able to pass the semifinals though. At Dark Star searching for Tinsel, he succumbed under the Skull's dark fog, putting him in a dreaded nightmare. There, he wrestled and confronted a croc beneath a bed, and he had more courage than he thought possible overriding his shyness. He met up with Tinsel and Rick with the others, then he left him behind to assist Falcon and defeat Deathborn. They mourned for his sacrifice. Finally, Chris retired from beast hunting, though he'd still use his skills as a new member of the Mobile Task Force. He also took off his dino costume, revealing a punk-like attire and a spiky, green mohawk. Category:Cesare Borgia's Forces Category:Whip-Users Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Characters hailing from the F-Zero Universe Category:Hunters Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Karma Houdini Category:Scar Barers Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters hated by Whovianfan Category:Extremists Category:Tragic Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:The Star Alliance`s villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Characters in Blackpool 2nd half Category:Deceased Members of Cesare Borgia's Forces Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters from the Future Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters with Super Reflexes Category:Agile Characters Category:Pilots Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Characters involved in Ikran's Showitious Category:Animal Killers Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Characters in Ikran's F-Zero timeline